At Mini Market
by ShilaFantasy
Summary: Mikuo yang baru saja mulai kerja magang di sebuah minimarket jatuh hati pada pertemuan pertama terhadap pelanggan setia minimarket tersebut yang saat itu kebetulan membeli eskrim, Kaito. Tapi apa yang akan Mikuo lakukan setelah tahu bahwa Kaito adalah gebetan Miku sepupunya sendiri/ OneShoot/ Warning Inside/ Gaje/ Typo/ Romance/ Shonen-ai


"Baik, kau diterima. Mulai besok kau sudah bisa mulai bekerja." Kiyoteru memberikan seragam kerja pada Mikuo.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Kiyoteru-san." Mikuo menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Ya, ya. Kerja yang rajin ya."

"Kalau begitu saya pamit pulang dulu."

"Hati-hati dijalan."

.

.

**At Mini Market**

"_**Mikuo yang baru saja mulai kerja magang di sebuah minimarket jatuh hati pada pertemuan pertama terhadap pelanggan setia minimarket tersebut yang saat itu kebetulan membeli eskrim, Kaito. Tapi apa yang akan Mikuo lakukan setelah tahu bahwa Kaito adalah gebetan Miku sepupunya sendiri..."**_

Warning: Romance/Drama/Shonen-ai/MikuoXKaitoXMiku

_**Don't like please don't read and back before it's late.**_

**Really very sorry so much for Miku's Fans T_T Gomeeen..**

.

.

.

"Hah..." Mikuo menghela sebuah nafas panjang kekecewaannya. Dihari pertamanya bekerja sejak ia masuk siang ini belum ada pelanggan satu pun yang datang. Saat ini ia sendirian berada di meja kasir sedangkan Kiyoteru sedang berada di ruang manager, entah apa yang sedang ia perbuat didalam sana.

Mikuo mengeluh dan menidurkan kepalanya di meja kasir.

'**Ternyata benar dugaanku..'**

Sebenarnya, sebelum Mikuo melamar pekerjaan di mini market ini ia sudah memiliki firasat kalau saat ia bekerja nanti sebagian besar kegiatannya hanyalah melamun menunggui minimarket yang kosong. Tapi berhubung ia membutuhkan pekerjaan yang lumayan dekat dari tempat kos-annya dan juga waktu yang sesuai, ia menemukan 'DICARI!' di jendela minimarket ini.

TIK TIK TIK

Detik jarum jam yang menempel di dinding minimarket ini pun berbunyi memenuhi ruangan, menjadi lagu kesunyian minimarket. Mikuo menjadi mengantuk mendengarkan nyanyian teratur jam dinding tersebut.

"Tik, Tik, Tik... bunyi hujan di atas genting~" Sebuah suara nyanyian mengejutkan Mikuo dan langsung membuatnya terbangun. Seorang pemuda sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Konnichiwa!" Sapa pemuda didepannya itu.

'**Anak SMA?'** pikir Mikuo melihat seragam yang dipakai pemuda bersurai biru itu. Rambutnya biru begitu juga dengan iris matanya yang lebar. Selembar syal biru panjang membalut lehernya. Tas sekolah yang terlampir dibahu kirinya menambah ciri-ciri fisik seorang pelajar.

"Konnichiwa. Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Mikuo.

"Hmm.."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"Apa ya?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Maaf?"Mikuo bingung dengan pertanyaan pemuda itu.

". . ."

Sunyi kembali menghiasi ruangan tersebut, dan nyanyian jam dinding kembali terdengar.

TIK TIK TIK TIK

". . ."

"OH IYA!" pemuda itu mengejutkan Mikuo dengan teriakannya. Tampaknya pemuda itu baru saja memutuskan sesuatu dengan menepuk telapak tangannya dengan tangan satunya lagi dan secara tak sengaja membuat Mikuo sedikit sebal menunggunya yang sedikit lama tapi sangat lama bagi Mikuo.

"Anda pegawai baru disini ya?"pemuda itu bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"I, Iya."

Hellooo? Mikuo sudah sangat sabar menunggumu tetapi kau malah bertanya hal-hal yang kurang penting!? Sudah tampak kekesalan di raut wajah Mikuo.

"Hatsune... -san?" pemuda itu berusaha membaca nametag yang dipakai oleh Mikuo di saku baju kirinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Mikuo lagi dengan nada sedikit naik.

". . ."pemuda itu hanya diam menatapi nametag Mikuo.

Oh ada apa dengan pemuda ini, apakah jadi sedikit bodoh saking polosnya dan tidak mengerti keadaan? Padahal Mikuo sudah menaikkan nada bicaranya. Mungkinkah terlalu sedikit ia menaikkan nada bicaranya atau kata-katanya yang kurang bisa dicerna otaknya?

Lalu kenapa pula ia melototi nametag-nya Mikuo?Apa ada yang salah dengan nametag-nya? Tapi Mikuo yakin sekali tidak ada kesalahan, karena semalaman sebelum tidur Mikuo sudah menatap lekat-lekat nametagnya sendiri karena terlalu senang diterima kerja. Mikuo bahkan sempat memuji foto nametag-nya sendiri dengan sebutan 'Pria Tampan'.

Baik, lupakan kejadian apa yang telah terjadi semalam itu, karena itu adalah salah satu 'Ceki' Mikuo yang tidak ingin diketahui orang lain, terutama kepada pemuda didepannya ini yang eerrr... Mikuo akui, pemuda didepannya ini tamvan bahkan terbilang manis untuk anak cowok. Lihat saja warna kulitnya, putih dan kelihatan mulus begitu terutama pipinya yang tembem, sepertinya kenyal.

"Puuusshh..." Mikuo secara tak sadar menekan pipi pemuda itu dan membuat mata pemuda itu terbelalak kaget dan langsung mengambil langkah mundur.

'**Kkh...!? Apa yang sudah aku perbuat?' **Mikuo yang baru sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan pun ia langsung jongkok pundung di belakang meja kasir.

Sedangkan pemuda tadi, mulai terlihat sedikit blushing dipipinya. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Ng.. Anu." Pemuda itu mulai angkat bicara. "Maaf sudah mengganggumu bekerja." Pemuda itu berbicara sambil menunduk dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit bersalah.

Mikuo yang sedikit merasa bersalah juga menepuk pipinya agar ia bangun dan segera kembali ke kenyataan. Mikuo pun segera bangun berdiri...

"Ah, tidak.. tidak apa-apa kok." Mikuo pun berusaha tersenyum untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalah pemuda itu. "Sebenarnya aku juga kok yang salah aku su..."

"SEBENARNYA!" pemuda itu langsung memotong Mikuo. "Sebenarnya aku cukup senang ada Hatsune-san bekerja disini." Pemuda itu mengucapkannya dengan suara pelan.

"Ha?"

"Ha, habisnya.. Kiyoteru-san sudah 3 bulan mencari karyawan baru untuk membantunya tapi tidak ada yang melamar."

"He? Maaf?"

"Soalnya, karena minimarket ini terbilang selalu sepi dari pengunjung, makanya sulit untuk mencari karyawan baru."

"Hoo... Begitu."

'**Ternyata hanya karena ia merasa kasihan melihat Kiyoteru-san sendirian. Kupikir ia jatuh hati padaku. Ah! Tunggu!? AKU MIKIR APA!?'**

"Hehe.. Aku Kaito Shion. Panggil saja aku Kaito."

"Nah, baiklah Kaito. Ada yang bisa saya bantu."

"Aku hanya ingin membeli eskrim." Kaito segera mengambil eskrim di tempat penyimpanan eskrim yang ada disamping kasir dan langsung memberikannya pada Mikuo untuk dibayar.

"Ano.."

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Mikuo-san?"

". . ." Mikuo terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari orang yang baru dikenalnya itu.

"Habisnya, namamu sama dengan Hatsune-san gadis dari kelas sebelah."

"Ah? Apa yang kau maksud itu Miku? Pantas saja aku tidak asing dengan seragam sekolahmu, ternyata satu sekolah ya dengan Miku?"

"Eh..?"

"Miku, dia adalah adikku, yah adik sepupu sih. Dulu kami sangat dekat, tapi sudah kurang dekat karena kesibukan masing-masing."

"Oh, begitu. Jadi Mikuo-san..."

**DEG!**

Kaito dengan seenaknya langsung memanggil Mikuo dengan nama depannya tanpa persetujuan dari si empunya nama. Tapi anehnya, Mikuo yang seharusnya merasa sebal ataupun marah malah merasakan sesuatu yang lain.

"Ini uangnya." Kaito memberikan uangnya dan mengambil eskrimnya. "Tidak perlu dibungkus mau langsung ku makan. Ja~ sampai ketemu lagi.. Mikuo-san." Kaito pergi meninggalkan Mikuo dengan senyuman lebar dan lambaian tangan.

**DEG DEG!**

Mikuo memegang dadanya yang terrasa doki-doki...

'**Perasaan apa ini?'**

.

.

.

.

Mikuo mematikan lampu kamarnya dan berbaring di kasur. Ia menutup matanya tapi kemudian ia merasa gelisah. Ia kemudian berguling ke kanan, berguling ke kiri, telungkup, telentang, sudah berbagai macam posisi ia ubah.

Mikuo kemudian mengambil nametag-nya yang terletak diatas meja di samping kasurnya.

"Hei.. Pria Tampan.." sepertinya ini akan menjadi rutinitas malam harinya sebelum tidur. Berbicara dengan nametag dan memuji foto nametag-nya sendiri.

"Apa ada yang salah denganmu sehingga Bakaito itu melihatimu begitu serius?" Mikuo diam menatap nametag-nya itu. Lama-lama mulai muncul semburat merah di pipinya.

"GAH! BAKAITOO!" Mikuo berteriak kesal pada Kaito. Oh Mikuo, apa Kaito sebegitu menyebalkannya bagimu sampai memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'Baka'?

"Kai..to.."

**DEG DEG**

"AARGHH~! AYOLAH! PERASAAN INI BUKAN 'ITU' KAN!? INI BUKAN KOMIK SHOUJO KAN!?" bukan, tapi shonen-ai, fufufu..

'**Entah mengapa kalau menyebut namanya langsung ada perasaan aneh.'** Ya, salah satu alasan Mikuo memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'Baka' karena itu.

"Tunggu.. dia juga memanggil nama depanku tanpa persetujuan dariku.. geh! BAKAITO!" Mikuo geram sendiri.

"Bakaito, berterimakasihlah pada Kiyoteru-san dan pada gelar pelanggan setia-mu itu, kalau tidak... uuuh mungkin aku sudah memberimu pelajaran!"

Sebenarnya, setelah Kaito pergi meninggalkan minimarkat, Mikuo langsung bertanya pada Kiyoteru.

"_Oh, Kaito-kun ya? Haha.. dia itu pelanggan setia disini, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri."_

Begitulah jawaban yang terucap dari bibir atasannya itu.

.

.

.

.

Keesokannya Mikuo kembali bekerja pada jam yang sama, dari jam satu siang sampai delapan malam. Saat ini minimarket pun begitu sepi, pelanggan yang datang bisa dihitung dengan jari. Sekarang Mikuo sedang menata barang-barang di rak-rak tapi kemudian kerjaannya itu diganggu oleh seseorang.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk mengejutkanku... Miku." Kata Mikuo pada seseorang dibelakangnya tanpa menoleh.

"Hehe, Mikuo-nii ternyata sudah tahu ya? Padahal aku jalan mengendap-endap ingin mengejutkanmu."

"Yah, diam-diam seperti apapun yang kamu lakukan kamu tidak akan pernah berhasil mengejutkanku. Jangan terlalu berharap nak. Lagipula, kenapa kamu kemari?"

"Kaito-kun memberi tahukannya padaku."

"Ukh! Bakaito itu?"

"Hmm? Apa kak?"

"Ah.. Tidak." Mikuo kembali melanjutkan menata barangnya.

"Mikuo-nii..."

"Hmm?"

"Sebenarnya.. aku suka Kaito-kun."

Mikuo menghentikan kerjaannya. Mikuo tidak tahu apa maksud dari Miku yang tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu.

"Aku sudah lama memperhatikannya, apalagi sejak kelas kami bersebelahan."

". . ."

"Mikuo-nii.."

"Ya?"

"Aku berencana menembaknya besok."

**DEG**

"Aku juga sudah memberitahukannya pada beberapa sahabatku dan mereka mendukungku. Tolong doakan aku juga ya kak." Miku tersenyum dengan tangan yang memohon.

"Kamu.. yakin?" tanya Mikuo agak ragu.

"Ya. Aku, aku suka sekali dengannya! Awalnya kami tidak pernah mengobrol paling hanya berbicara sedikit dan itupun tentang pelajaran dan sekolah. Tapi kemarin dia benar-benar mengajakku ngobrol, dan itu membuatku sangat senang."

"Yah, kalau memang merasa seperti itu, tidak salah kan mencoba?"

"Mikuo-nii! Arigatou! Mohon dukungannya ya kak!"

Miku kemudian melangkah keluar minimarket untuk pulang sambil melambaikan tangannya. Mikuo membalas dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan kerjaannya. Tapi kemudian kembali terhenti. Ia memegangi dadanya yang merasa sesak.

'**Apa memang benar kalau perasaan ini adalah 'itu'? Kalau aku su..'**

"YO! Mikuo-san!" Kaito datang tiba-tiba sambil menyapa Mikuo yang tengah melamun dan membuatnya terkejut.

"BA, BAKAITOO!"

"HEEEE? Mikuo-san jahat ah aku dibilang Baka."

"Karena Bakaito itu Baka."

"Tuh kan..."

"Hah.. kamu ingin beli eskrim lagi?"

"Ah, HAI!" Kaito kembali bersemangat begitu mendengar eskrim.

Mikuo kemudian berjalan menuju kasir diikuti dengan Kaito.

'**Apa dia begitu sukanya dengan eskrim sampai-sampai seperti anak kecil begitu.'** Pikir Mikuo melihat Kaito yang sibuk memilih-milih eskrim dengan wajah senang dan plos khas anak-anak.

"Aha! Hari ini aku akan makan yang ini!" Kaito segera mengambil eskrim yang sudah dipilihnya dan kemudian diberikannya pada Mikuo.

Mikuo segera menghitung eskrim tersebut tapi ia agak sedikit terganggu ketika Kaito memperhatikannya.

**DEG**

'**Bakaito... kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu..'**

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Mikuo sedikit kesal.

"HA? AH! Tidak tidak!" Kaito gelagapan. "Hanya saja, Mikuo-san terlihat mirip ya dengan Hatsune-san."

"Ha?"

"Ah! Ini dia uangnya. Terimakasih!" Kaito segera membayar dan mengambil eskrimnya. Begitu ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan ia segera keluar minimarket.

"Dasar.. Bakaito." Mikuo melihat kepergian Kaito dan merasa sedikit kesepian.

Mikuo menidurkan kepalanya ke meja kasir dan melihat sebuah majalah yang bergambar seorang model laki-laki di meja samping kasir. Mikuo membayangkan bahwa gambar itu adalah Kaito.

"Bakaito.."

Mikuo kemudian mengarahkan tangan kirinya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol membentuk pistol ke arah majalah itu.

"Bang!" Mikuo menirukan suara pistol.

'**Apakah aku akan diterima jika aku menembaknya?'**

.

.

.

.

"MIKUO-NII..!" Miku berlari kedalam minimarket dan begitu ditemuinya kakak sepupunya tersebut ia langsung memeluk erat sosok pria didepannya itu.

"KHH! Kau mau membunuhku, Miku!?" kata Mikuo merasa risih dengan 'pelukan kematian'nya.

"Kak.. Aku... Aku diterima!"

"HA?"

Miku melepaskan pelukan mematikannya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam bgitu juga dengan Mikuo yang tadi hampir kehabisan nafas.

"A, aku menceritakan semuanya pada Kaito-kun, dan dia bilang.. ya."

Mikuo terdiam membeku di tempat.

"Mikuo-nii.. Aku, aku sangat senang! Terimakasih kak, sudah memberikanku dukungan."

Miku memeluk kembali Mikuo, tetapi Mikuo hanya terdiam, tatapannya seolah-olah kosong begitu pun dengan pikirannya.

'**Dukungan? Ha.. Ha.. jangan bercanda. Aku bahkan tidak bilang apa-apa soal dukungan tersebut.'**

"Terimakasih atas doanya. Tuhan pasti mengabulkan doa kita juga harapanku."

'**Doa? Harapan? Bagaimana dengan harapanku semalam? Berharap dia hanya milikku... seorang...?'**

"AH! Gawat. Aku harus kembali kesekolah, aku akan mengikuti les. Aku duluan ya, kak! Selamat kerja dan maaf mengganggu!" dengan seenaknya datang memberikan pelukan kematiannya itu, Miku kemudian pamit pergi untuk mengikuti les.

Mikuo hanya diam mematung melihati rambut panjang Miku yang melambai karena berlari kesenangan itu.

"Miku gadis yang cantik." Kata Mikuo.

"Ya, dia memang cantik." Sebuah suara membisik ditelinga Mikuo. Sontak Mikuo terkejut dan reflek menjauh sambil memegangi telinganya karena merasa merinding.

"BA, BAKAITOO! SEJAK KAPAN!?"

"Dari tadi sih.."

"Be, berarti kamu dengar.."

"Yah, tentu saja aku dengar. Aku sudah datang kemari sebelum Hatsune-san kemari. Karena aku lihat Mikuo-san sedang serius mengatur barang di rak, rencananya aku mau mengagetkamu, tapi Hatsune-san tiba-tiba langsung datang dan bercerita, dan mau tak mau aku mendengar semuanya. Agak malu sih mendengar semua apa yang dikatakannya."

"Bakaito, kamu masih memanggilnya Hatsune? Kalian sudah pacaran kan?"

"Bagaimana yah? Aku belum terbiasa."

"Hmm.." Mikuo pun kembali ke pekerjaannya dengan cuek mengabaikan Kaito. Kaito sendiri merasa tak enak mengganggu dan akhirnya mulai melangkah menjauhi Mikuo. Mikuo pun melirik sedikit melihati Kaito.

'**Kemana dia? Apa dia pulang?' **Mikuo pun terlihat sedikit kecewa. **'Ba, BAKA! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Kembali bekerja!' **Mikuo kembali fokus ke pekerjaannya menata barang di rak sampai beberapa menit dan akhirnya selesai. Mikuo segera kembali melangkah ke meja kasirnya, namun ia terkejut mendapati seseorang disana yang sedang duduk di kursinya memakan es krim sambil membaca majalah.

"BA, BAKAIITOOO!"

"Ah, Mikuo-san sudah selesai?"

"Ke, kenapa kamu masih disini!? Bukannya tadi sudah pulang?"

"Pulang? Belum belum. Yah, aku dan Hatsune-san ada janji pulang bersama, tapi berhubung dia les dan aku tidak ikut, maka dari itu sambil menunggu dia aku akan selalu kemari dulu menghabiskan waktu."

"A, apa? Selalu?"

"Ya, kami janji untuk selalu pulang dan pergi sekolah bersama."

"GUH! Terserahlah apa mau-mu, asalkan tak menggangguku."

"Siap Kapten~! Silahkan duduk." Kaito segera menyingkir dari meja kasir dan mempersilahkan Mikuo duduk. Mikuo pun duduk dan mengecek uang di kasir.

'**Si bakaito, dia membeli dan membayar sendiri ya?' **Mikuo kemudian melirik Kaito yang masuk ke ruang manager.

"Halo Kiyoteru-san!"

"Ah, Kaito."

"Boleh kan aku nongkrong kemari? Hehe.."

"Ya, ya, silahkan."

"Aku pinjam kursi ya."

"Boleh."

Kaito kemudian menarik keluar sebuah kursi dan menggeretnya ke samping Mikuo dan langsung duduk di sana. Tanpa memperdulikan Mikuo yang dari tadi memberikan death glare padanya Kaito tetap saja duduk dan malah melanjutkan membaca majalah tadi sambil menjilati eskrimnya.

"Oi.."

". . ." Kaito diam asyik sendiri.

BRAK, Mikuo tak sabar dan menggebrak meja.

"Mikuo-san kenapa sih? Kalau mau ikut baca juga kenapa tak bilang?" Dengan polosnya Kaito malah menggeser majalahnya mempersilahkan Mikuo untuk ikut membaca.

"GRR.. Bukan itu!"

"Oh, mau eskrim? Kenapa tak bilang?" Kaito pun menyodorkan eskrimnya sampai eskrim itu berhadapan langsung di depan wajah Mikuo. Sedangkan Mikuo saat ini ia menatap eskrim itu.

'**Tu, tunggu kenapa jadi seperti ini sih? Es krim ini juga.. bukannya ini bekasnya? Berarti sudah.. di.. jilat.. nya..'**

"Mikuo-san mau apa tidak?"

GLEK , Mikuo meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"EHEM! Menurutmu apakah aku mau eskrim yang sudah dijilati orang lain?" kata Mikuo sambil membuang mukanya.

BLLUUSSSHHH

Wajah Kaito memerah. Sepertinya Kaito baru menyadari apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

"Ma, maaf kalau begitu."

". . . ."

". . . ."

Hening pun melanda ruangan itu.

'**Loh? Kenapa jadi aneh seperti ini sih?' **benak Mikuo.

Mikuo pun memulai bicara memecah keheningan dan suasana aneh di antara mereka. "Kemarikan majalahnya, aku juga mau baca."

"Oh, ba, baik."

Tidak lama setelah itu pun mereka berdua pun kembali seperti sebelumnya. Sampai akhirnya waktu memisahkan mereka.

"AH! Sudah waktunya Hatsune-san pulang. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya, Mikuo-san! Jaa ne~!"

"Hati-hati!"

Rutinitas seperti itu pun berlangsung selama berhari-hari mereka lewati bersama sampai dua minggu berlalu.

ZRRRRRRSSSSHHH

"Uooh.. hujannya lebat sekali." Mikuo yang tadinya membaca majalah melihati luar minimarketnya yang sedang hujan deras.

'**Apa Bakaito akan datang lagi hari ini? Yah.. bukannya aku berharap sih. Tapi sudah dua minggu kami selalu seperti ini aku jadi merasa...'**

". . . . ."

'**Apakah Bakaito selingkuh denganku?' **pikir Mikuo. Tapi kemudian ia menampar kedua pipinya sendiri agar kembali kekenyataan. Mikuo pun kembali membaca majalahnya, tapi ada suara langkah yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

Tap Tap

"Ba, Bakaito!? Kamu kenapa?"

Tampak Kaito memasuki minimarket dengan basah kuyup yang sepertinya ia kehujanan. Mikuo segera mengambil handuk kecil yang selalu ia bawa dari tasnya dan diberikannya pada Kaito.

"Tampangmu kenapa kusut begitu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Baka!" Mikuo yang geram pun mengeringkan rambut Kaito dengan handuknya itu, menggosoknya ke rambut Kaito yang basah. Tapi Kaito menepisnya.

"Sudah cukup, Mikuo-san. Aku bisa sendiri. Terimakasih atas handuknya."

"O, oh, baiklah kalau begitu."

Kaito kemudian berdiri di kaca minimarket memandangi keluar. Kaito hari ini sangat terlihat aneh. Kaito yang biasanya ceria tapi hari ini wajahnya terlihat lebih murung. Ia pun menghabiskan waktu di minimarket hanya dengan berdiri memandangi pemandangan luar, tanpa membaca majalah ataupun membeli es krim. Semenjak Kaito berdiri disana pun ia tak bergerak bahkan tak sedikitpun bicara.

"Mikuo-san, terimakasih atas handuknya. Ini ku kembalikan." Kaito mengembalikkan handuk yang diberi Mikuo tadi.

"Oi Bakaito! Kamu mau kemana?"

"Aku akan menjemput Hatsune-san."

'**Hatsune-san? Sampai sekarang pun masih memanggilnya seperti itu?' **benak Mikuo.

"Oi, diluar masih hujan."

"Tidak apa. Aku harus bertemu dengannya." Kaito melangkah pergi tapi langkahnya dihentikan Mikuo yang menarik tangannya.

GREP

"Bakaito, kamu ada masalah dengan Miku?"

". . . ." Kaito hanya diam tak menjawab, bahkan tak menoleh sedikit pun.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalah kalian, tapi.. kalian berdua berbicaralah dengan baik-baik." Mikuo mulai melepaskan tangan Kaito. "Dan.. pakailah payung. Baka!" Mikuo memberikan payung secara paksa pada Kaito.

"Terimakasih, Mikuo-san." Kaito tersenyum tipis menerima payung pemberian Mikuo, ia pun berlari segera pergi menjemput Miku. Mikuo hanya melihati punggung Kaito yang mulai menjauh.

"Masalah? Apa mereka akan putus?" gumam Mikuo.

"GUUHHH! BAKAA!" Mikuo mengacak rambutnya sendiri. **'Miku itu adik sepupumu sendiri, kenapa kau tega?'**

ZZRRRRSSSSSSHHHHH

". . . ."

Mikuo melangkah masuk kembali ke minimarket, ia kembali duduk di kursinya.

**DEG DEG**

'**Tapi aku..' **Mikuo menyentuh dadanya sendiri yang merasa jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang.

"Hei, Pria Tampan." Mikuo melepas nametag-nya dan mulai bicara.

"Ya, ada apa Mikuo Tampan." Ya, berbicara pada nametag-nya sendiri.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Ya menurutmu apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku tahu? Aku adalah benda mati bodoh." Mikuo kemudian memukulkan nametag-nya ke kepalanya sendiri.

"OUCH! Itu sakit Pria Tampan."

"Aku tahu itu, karena itu kulakukan agar kau sadar."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau suka Bakaito."

". . . . ."

Mikuo dan nametag-nya diam.

"Tidak mungkin." Kata Mikuo pada nametag-nya sendiri.

"Itu benar, coba saja kau sebut namanya."

"Kaito."

BLUUUUUSSSHHHH

BRAK

Mikuo memerah dan menggebrak nametag-nya pada meja kasir.

"GAAAHH! APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN BERBICARA DENGAN NAMETAG-KU SENDIRI!? AKU TIDAK TAHAN BERMAIN SANDIWARA 'PRIA TAMPAN' INI!" Mikuo kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya karena kekesalan pada dirinya sendiri yang terlihat sangat bodoh.

"Mikuo, kau kenapa?" Kiyoteru-san yang merasa sedikit terganggu pun menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kiyoteru-san! Aku izin keluar, ada urusan."

"AH! MIKUOO!"

Tanpa memperdulikan Kiyoteru-san yang memanggilnya dan hujan deras yang terus turun, Mikuo tetap saja berlari keluar. Mikuo entah kenapa ingin sekali melihat dan ingin ikut campur tentang hubungan mereka. Mungkin karena perasaannya yang tak bisa ia tahan lagi?

'**Ah, lewat taman pasti lebih cepat sampai ke sekolah me... GAH!' **baru saja Mikuo ingin berbelok ke arah taman dengan maksud memotong jalan, ia tiba-tiba langsung berhenti dan bersembunyi di balik pagar tembok taman itu.

"Hatsune-san! TUNGGU!" Terdengar suara Kaito disana, Mikuo pun sedikit mengintip.

"Kaito! Lepas!"

Ditengah guyuran hujan, terdapat sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar di taman. Kejadian ini memang benar-benar mengingatkan Mikuo akan sinetron yang pernah ditontonnya di tv. Abaikan itu. Karena yang sedang bertengkar saat ini adalah Kaito dan Miku.

"Hatsune-san!"

"Bukannya tadi pagi aku sudah bilang kalau kita putus!?"

Mikuo membelalakkan matanya mendengar perkataan Miku barusan. Kini Mikuo benar-benar merasa dilema, entah senang ataukah turut prihatin?

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Kaito.

". . . ." Miku hanya diam.

"Hatsune..-san.."

"Kamu bahkan tak pernah memanggil nama depanku. Kalau kamu tak suka padaku kenapa kau terima pernyataan sukaku?"

"A, apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah lelah Kaito, aku tidak mau lagi kau melihatku sebagai Mikuo-nii."

"A, ap.."

"Selalu saja saat kita bersama kau membicarakannya, Mikuo-san Mikuo-san dan Mikuo-san. Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya. Aku ingat kau pernah bilang padaku kalau aku mirip dengannya. Kau bahkan pernah bilang kalau aku akan mirip dengannya jika rambutku pendek."

"A.. hahaha.. tapi itu kan hanya bercanda."

"Bercanda? Benar, bercanda. Kamu tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang sudah memanjangkan rambutku ini sedari kecil. Seolah kau menyuruhku untuk memotongnya hanya untuk bisa melihat Mikuo-nii di diriku."

"Hats... Mi, Miku.."

"Terlambat Kaito. Sudahlah. Sepertinya kita memang tidak cocok dan kau lebih senang bersamanya kan? Aku pernah membolos les dan melihat kalian berdua di minimarket. Membaca majalah bersama dan bercanda. Tatapanmu padanya berbeda, begitu juga dengan Mikuo-nii. Mungkin kalian berdua sama-sama suka dan lebih cocok."

"Benarkah?" Kaito terkejut akan perkataan Miku, sedangkan Miku hanya menunduk diam.

". . . ."

"Maaf.." Kaito hanya bisa melepas tangan Miku dan menunduk sambil meminta maaf.

"Dasar Gay!" setelah mengatakan kata-kata terakhirnya itu Miku kemudian meninggalkan Kaito dan begitu ia keluar taman ia mendapati Mikuo sedang berdiri disana.

"Mi, Mikuo-nii.."

"Ah, Hai.. Miku.." pertemuannya itu membuat Mikuo bingung untuk berkata-kata dan bertindak.

"Bagus, kau dengar semuanya kan?" Miku kemudian memeluk Mikuo dengan erat. Terlihat air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya. Walaupun sedikit tersamar oleh air hujan, tapi Mikuo yakin bahwa Miku saat ini sedang menangis.

"Mi, Miku?"

"Selamat ya." Miku kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian menarik Mikuo agar menunjukkan dirinya dihadapan Kaito, mendorongnya sampai berhadapan langsung dengan Kaito. Kaito pun terkejut begitu mengetahui ada Mikuo yang sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Setelah bereka saling berhadapan, Miku pun kemudian menampar Mikuo juga Kaito.

PLAAK PLAAK

"KALIAN KEJAAAM! BERMESRAANLAH KALIAN BERDUA SANAA! DASAR GAAYY!" Miku kemudian berlari sambil menangis membiarkan mereka berdua yang masih bingung.

"Mikuo-san.. apa mungkin Mikuo-san suka.."

"Maaf Bakaito. Sepertinya aku memang suka padamu dan menyebabkanmu jadi banyak masalah."

BLUUUUSSSHHH

"Mi, Mikuo-san.."

"BAKA! Jangan blushing seperti itu. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Sebaiknya kita minta maaf pada Miku."

". . . ." Kaito masih saja ber-blushing ria. Mau tidak mau Mikuo pun ikut blushing melihat tingkah Kaito seperti itu.

"OI! KAMU DENGAR TIDAK!?"

"Ha, habisnya.. aku sangat senang. Ternyata Mikuo-san suka padaku. Ku pikir Mikuo-san benci padaku, menganggapku menjengkelkan."

"Bakaito!"

"EH!? Jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

GREP

Mikuo memeluk Kaito dengan tiba-tiba, membenamkan wajah Kaito di dadanya.

"Kamu memang menyebalkan, tapi itu juga yang aku suka. Kalau aku membenci kamu, aku pasti sudah mengusirmu lebih dulu dari minimarket."

"Mi, Mikuo-san..."

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kita sudah mengetahui isi hati masing-masing. Lalu bagaimana dengan Miku?"

"Ah, benar! Hatsune-san! Aku harus minta maaf. Aku pergi dul.."

"Tunggu!"

Kaito yang tadinya akan pergi lebih dulu untuk menyusul Miku dihentikan oleh Mikuo.

"Aku juga sudah bersalah, sudah tidak jujur padanya."

"Mikuo-san.."

"Baik, ayo kita berdua minta maaf padanya. Kita juga harus berterimakasih padanya, karena dialah yang membuat kita jadi tahu perasaan kita masing-masing bukan?"

Kaito tersenyum dan kemudian menarik tangan Mikuo untuk ikut bersamanya menyusul Miku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo Mikuo-san! Kita harus mengejarnya."

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Beberapa hari setelahnya, di sekolah...

Miku kini sedang duduk termenung di mejanya menatapi lapangan sekolah yang sedang diisi oleh para siswa yang sedang bermain sepak bola. Tampak sebagian siswa sedang bermain, dan ada pula yang sedang beristirahat.

Mata Miku pun kini tertuju pada dua orang siswa yang sedang berdua di sudut sekolah.

'**Hmm.. mereka sedang apa?'**

Karena penasaran, Miku beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia membuka jendela dan mengeluarkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat jelas apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh dua siswa tersebut.

Miku membeku dan tak bisa bergerak bahkan untuk menutup matanya. Ia melihati dua orang siswa yang sedang bermesraan di bawah pohon di sudut sekolah. Terlihat mereka sedang duduk berciuman, yang satu menindih yang satunya lagi sambil memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam kaos baju siswa di bawahnya itu.

"Nee.. Nee.. Miku, bagaimana kita ke perpus? Sekalian kita mencari bahan untuk.. WAAA! MIKU!? KAU MIMISAN!"

.

**END**

.

* * *

Yohoo~~!  
ketemu lagi dengan saya di oneshoot.

hmm... gimana menurut kalian dengan oneshoot saya kali ini? kali ini pairnya MikuoXKaito lho dan ada tentang cinta segitiganya.  
yah.. saya minta maaf atas segala kesalahan dan kekurangan dari fic saya yang kependekan, gaje, typo, kaku de el el ini.. .  
Dan jugaa Ending yang ngegantung~  
Readers bisa mengira-ngira sendiri ending-nya bagaimana dan maunya bagaimana (#PLAAK)  
Well.. buat para fans-nya Miku saya minta maaf ya sudah buat peran dia yang seperti 'ini' dan berakhir dengan seperti 'itu', IYKWIM

Saya minta maaf juga buat yang kurang puas, saya terima semua komentar, kritik dan sarannya,  
but please don't flame me .

Okay, Thank You so much for reading.  
Have a nice day~!


End file.
